When A Fallen Angel Finds A Goddess
by Lilithe
Summary: This has sexual situations, violence, and foul language, If you do not like do not read! Pairings include GWDM SSHG PPBZRW HP? Ginny and Draco mainly, very artsy and poetic.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny--Draco FanFiciton -- When A Fallen Angel Finds A Goddess--

A/N: We already know I don't own any of the characters or the school so don't ask!

    The sky was a dull grey as she boarded the train, sighing she hauled her stuff into a near compartment oblivious of her surrounding. Sitting down she rummaged through her bag looking for some spare parchment, her favorite raven feathered quill, she secretly bought in Hogsmeade her second year at Hogwarts, and some ink.

"Splendid," she said sighing as someone opened the compartment door, she looked up her blue eyes glaring at the person. Gasping she realized it was none other than Draco Malfoy, quickly she turned away hoping he wouldn't curse her...'yeah' she thought 'just what I need a curse to make my day.' Turning back around she sneered, "what do you want Malfoy?"

She looked up at his face as he smirked, "I just thought the Weasel's little sister would like some company or maybe a nice knife to slit your wrists either way the world wouldn't care." Walking over to where she was sitting and held her jaw up with 2 fingers, "Look at what we got here a Weasley gone goth!" Snickering he strolled out of the compartment.

"That stuck up asshole thinks he can make fun of me!", her temper slowly rising as she got up abrumptly and walked out after him, when she spotted his white blonde head she wispered a curse as she pointed her wand straight at him. As the curse struck him he turned around eyes big with fear as he realized he had no hair.

"What the blood hell," he said as he rubbed his now perfectly bald head, "How dare you!" he said in a low voice trying to calm himself...

Looking at him bemused Ginny Weasley just stated,"I thought you'd like it, it matches your personality perfectly...nothing there!" Giggling she looked at the on-lookers and glared, "Anyone else want a piece of this," they all shook their heads as she walked back to her compartment laughing. She calmed down as she started to write a poem

_Even as looks as fair as a fallen angel _

Not even the moon and stars can compare 

With such a personality as a hypogriff

_Honor bound till the end _

Bow down before the willow trees

_Lift a hand to the stars_

_Even if we are as different then the moon and sun _

I want to be your poor goddess never won

    As she looked down at what she had just wrote she shook her head disbelievingly, 'did I just write that..do I like malfory' she thought in disgust. Grimacing she put the poem into her bag and curled up into a ball near the window as she watched the rain pour down from the heavens. Closing her eyes as the soft song of the rain splashed against the train drowned out her thoughts she fell asleep...as she dreamed she was looking into a mirror with a fallen angel with his tattered wings around her, she looked up into the mirror and gazed at her reflection, she met her luminous blue eyes with a transfixed hold as she scanned her reflection from head to toe she noticed someone that was her, but it wasn't her "it" was far more beautiful than herself. The image faded into the mist as she woke up to find Draco Malfoy asleep across from her looking like a fallen angel almost like  the one from her dreams....

A/N: This story is new I hope you like it I will be updating as soon as I can. This is my first ever fanfiction...leave reviews!   
                                   3Your loyal Author–Bryanne


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching in a cat-like manner then stifled a yawn as she got up from her corner and walked over to the uninvited guest. Smirking she bent down and whispered in his hear, "Draco Oh... Draco why are you here?" She could see the smile twitch on his pouted lips, she then put a finger on his lower lip and shyly whispered, "Draco, the fallen angel can smile...interesting..." Draco then slowly opened his eyes as she tip-toed back to her seat.

Draco eyed her and trying to figure out how he got there and who was whispering into his dreams of a red haired vixen. Sighing he sat up and attempted to stifle his yawn, as his memory of the past hour flooded back into his mind like a waterfall. He reached up to ruffle his hair when he remembered he was bald and grimaced. Just then he remembered he was going to come in here while she was sleeping and curse her good for what she had done to his precious hair...but when he saw her curled up into the corner silently snoring, he couldn't do it she looked like a goddess a beautiful goddess awaiting her god while she slept peaceful dreams or her prince in shining armor. He sat their watching he sleep and eventually dozed off into his own sleep...for once in his life it was peaceful and not full of torture and chaos caused by 'daddy dearest'.

"Ginny," he murmured groggily, "Give me my hair back." he sneered trying to keep up his reputation.

"Malfoy since when are we on first name basis," she said tempting him to respond.

Getting up he walked over to her and grabbed her chin, "Now!" Jerking back her head and smiled sweetly, "Alright if you want to play like that." She got up grabbed his chin her own and kissed him on the lips. Smiling slyly she grabbed up her stuff and waltzed out of the compartment without looking back to see his surprise.

Gaping he closed his mouth in a flash as he got up and walked out of the compartment looking for Goyle and Crabbe so they could carry his luggage. After checking 2 more compartments he sighed as he finally spotted the morons and rushed them over to him. "Get my luggage now!" he ordered without a care as to if they felt hurt by it. Watching them rush off he collected himself and stepped off the train. Grabbing a carriage he awaited his moronic 'friends' and sat daydreaming of the red haired vixen in his dream. As soon as he drifted off a image of Virginia Weasley popped into his head with a song by The Weird Sisters that reminded him perfectly of her.

_As the walls are closing in_

_I see the red dripping down_

_Singing, Ringing, Burning inside my head_

_Dripping candle wax, potions a stir_

_Poison beckoning the vixen of scarlet hair_

_Singing the heart of doom_

_(Chorus)_

_Hear me cry_

_Like a raven in the sky_

_Burn me to the stake_

_Nothing here to take_

_(end of chorus)_

_Poison Running Down thy lips_

_Hoping that this life would end_

_St. Mungo's comes to cure_

_Singing, Ringing, Burning ridicule_

_into my flesh _

_The end is now......._

Tapping his fingers to the tune inside his head , his head jerked up when he head the blubbering idiots stumbled into the carriage with his luggage...'they are only good for as servant damn meatheads' sighing he tossed a galleon to them and watched them look at it in awe as if it were some fucking treasure. When the carriage stopped he scrambled out and hurried off to the Great Hall and awaited the first years' sorting to begin...'I wonder who the freshmeat in Slytherin are going to be' he thought as he glanced at the sorting hat as it started to sing.

_What honor brings us here today_

_To see what house you're to be_

_Stick me upon your head_

_I'll read your thoughts so I can see_

_If its Gryffindor the loyal ones with courage_

_Or even Ravenclaw where brains I know he he_

_Slytherins where the darkest of us turn_

_Or Hufflepuff who gets all the rest_

_Wherever you may go_

_We shall teach by and by_

_Learn while you stay here_

_Seven years seem to fly by_

_Be great in true no matter which house you may be_

_For I the sorting hat knows best for thee_

As Draco heard the round of applause he watched as the first years' lined up with terror on their faces. Grining he remembered those days all too well...'I was such a cocky bastard I already knew I'd be in Slythering...its expected of us Malfoys.'

A/N: Its getting special that is for sure, I cant wait to hear more reviews I'll update ASAP I cant wait to get into the later scences wicked grin no hints nope nope. you know you love me he he.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I watched Draco from across the hall, he looked so calm and ....damn I wish I knew what he was thinking! "Virginia, calm down' I told myself irritably 'Why the bloody hell did I kiss him...I mean it was only for a shocker but was it more than that?.....NO! It wasn't' growling she grabbed her coffee mug took a sip hoping it would cleanse her thoughts with its warm embrace, as she slowly drifted into her mind where her arts ideas had yet to become one with the world swirled about her.

Snapping out of it when she felt Hermione shaking her brains out trying to get her attention. "Hello Hermione what's up?"

"As Head Girl of Gyrffindor I'd advice you to head on up with everyone else, it's your duty as a prefect to guide the first years' to the dorms...alright Ginny, now if you'll excuse me!" she said rushing off to break up a duel between two third years'.

Ginny watched her go as she silently looked upon the group of first years' coming her way with Neville Longbottom. "Ginny! There you are help me with these rascals they are driving me insane!"

He said as he stumbled for ward and fell flat on his face. Watching as he brushed himself off she then looked over everyone o f the brats and stated in a calm threatening voice, "You shall obey me, you hear, I will not tolerate any nonsense what so ever, now off to the dorms follow me and your other prefect until otherwise stated, have a jolly fun time here by the way or else you'll deal with me!" She added the last part cheerfully. Neville gulped loudly and followed after Ginny and the first years' who now were perfectly behaved.

Sighing as she watched the first years' trudge up to their rooms she waited till they were gone before she headed to the library for some peace and quiet. 'No wonder Hermione likes this place' she thought as she pounced into one of the cozy seats before pulling out a muggle art book her father bought her. She flipped through the pages amazed at what the muggles could do without magic, I want to do so much more than potions and spells with my life...I have art in my veins. Picking up her quill she started to doodle Draco's face.

She looked up as she realized someone was approaching her seat, she looked up into Draco's eyes when she noticed he had been star ing at her doodle. Blushing she put it away into the book and mumbled, " What do you want Malfoy...and stop staring at me!" She got up to leave as he held her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Time for a little payback Virginia," he whispered into her ear as he bent down and kissed her on the lips aggressively. He could tell she was getting into the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue he slipped it into her mouth, he was surprised when she flicked her tongue at his making them dance inside each others mouths'. He pulled away and asked civilly, "Now you be a good girl or you'll have to be punished," he smirked as she regained her composure " by the way nice drawing...Oh and I want my hair back."

Smirking Ginny had to admit he was a pretty damn good kisser and punishment sounded more like play-time to her. In any case she pulled out her want and whispered a spell as she saw his hair re- appear. Grabbing her book she waltzed out of the Library and walked back up to the tower not careing if he followed her or not.

She arrived at the portrait hole noticing that the centaur was asleep on a patch of flowers, "Hello HELLO!" she yelled as the centaur stirred grumpily, "Campos y lluvia" she said the password loudly as he glared at her for waking him up from his nap.

"Finally," she muttered as she stepped into the prefects' dorms. Walking over to her room she opened the door placed her book down on the night stand and plopped down onto her red and gold bed, grimacing she picked up her wand and muttered a few spells making her room black, white, gray, and red instead. Sighing happily out the outcome she pulled off her robes and uniform, spelled the to her wardrobe and fell asleep nude on the couch as a certain Draco Malfoy drifted his way into her dreams again.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco drifted in and out of sleep moaning Ginny's name as he tossed and turned on his green and silver Head Boy bed. Groaning he got up and shifted the sheets around his lower body as he got up to go fin a book to read. Finding a good book, Hogwarts: A History, he sat down on the couch by his grand piano and fire place then began to read. Unable to concentrate he got up then strolled over to his piano bench. Stroking his piano fondly he stroke a chord, sighing he sat down on the piano bench and begin playing whatever came to his head.

Closing his eyes as the melody over-took him its beauty flying from his thoughts down to his fingers for where it was released onto the keys of his piano. His hands flew up and down the keys masterfully as his thoughts drifted all around Ginny.

Ginny woke up abruptly as she heard the somber sweet melody of a .....piano? She got up and walked out of her room and then out of the portrait hole and listened closely for any indication of where the music was coming from. Drifting along the halls she came upon a portrait of a knight holding a snake, the snake hissed as she came closer to the portrait. Knocking she listened as she heard someone apparently stumble over to the portrait hole and opened it.

Draco stumbled as he go up from the piano bench, shocked someone heard him, 'Everyone should be asleep right now...bloody hell!' He walked over to the portrait hole and opened it to find Ginny Weasley standing there...in...the...NUDE....he looked her up and down noting her perfect breasts, obviously cold because her rosy flesh, nipple, were peaked into little mountains. He traced her gracefully long legs with his eyes and looked up into her face, when he noticed she was calm as ever. He noted her hair was black unlike the usual Weasley red, 'must have dyed it.' She looks so shaggable...

"Hello...Ginny...what brings you here, in the middle of the night," Draco said slowly hoping for a reaction

"I heard someone playing the piano...beautifully and I came to find out who it was." She stated with a dreamy look in her eyes. He saw her shake her head slowly as she got up and started to pace around the room, "I never would've thought Draco Malfoy would play the piano, and so beautifully." She finally looked up at him noticing he was practically naked except for the sheet around his waist. "Nice outfit you have their," she said laughing.

She walked up to him, looked him up and down then sat down on the piano bench mindlessly stroking the keys. "Will you teach me?"

Draco nodded and took a seat beside her on the bench, he started stroking her leg with his fingertips as he was pointing out the major keys on the piano. Ginny tensed a bit but relaxed eventually. As soon as he realized what he was doing he stopped then started to rub one of his many scars on his right arm.

"What's wrong,...Draco," Ginny asked slowly hoping he would answer.

"Oh!...nothing....Im sorry," he admitted shame faced "We better be going back to bed everyone should be awake in a little while anyways."

"Oh..." Ginny responded a bit upset, "your right...I'll see you later I suppose..."

As they said their good-byes Ginny headed back to her room, tiredly she opened the portrait hole and climbed in. Grabbing her wand she cast a quick spell putting her sketch and poem about draco in a bag with a note telling him if he wanted to throw them away that was fine with her. Throwing on her uniform and hand me down robes she bolted to the owlry and sent it off to Draco. Sighing she tied it to the owl's leg as it hooted happily pecking her arm fondly, "Hey Luminessa," she said stroking her feathers, "will you take this to Draco Malfoy for me?" she hooted happily as she flew off. Ginny watched her go and smiled, Luminessa was her favorite owl the school owned.

Draco heard a faint tapping at his window and opened it to find one of the schools' owls there with a note attached. He smiled when he opened the note and the package.

A/N: Hehe I know you hate me I havent updatred in a few days...my oh so lovely sister wouldnt let me on to update. But now I have dontcha love me lol. Well I havent added any smut yet just a nudey scene hehe! But I guarantee there will be smut in the future...BEWARE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woooo finally Fanfic will let me put my chapter up! YAY

Draco opened the letter and read:

Draco,

I know these are really bad, you may throw them away if you wish too,I know last night was a bit awkward, Im sorry. I hope to talk to you soon.

Virginia Weasley

Draco smirked as he examined the packages contents, he picked up the 2 pieces of paper and flipped them over in his long, pale fingers. He stopped as he saw writing on one of them, he started reading it, when he was through he was blushing slightly and grinned. Miss Virginia Weasley was an artist, this poem was beautiful...yet it was about him. Sighing he put it on his desk and looked closely at her drawing of him, it was really good for just a sketch. Caressing the paper he thought of the night before as a smile played across his lips.

"DRACO MALFOY, get your pansy ass down here!" Blaise yelled into his Head Boy Room, "Me and Pansy are expecting you to ahve breakfast with us!"

"Alright, Ill be there in a second," he called back as he pushed the papers into a drawer and sighed as he hurried down after Blaise Zabini and his girlfriend...only a matter of time before he has a boyfriend too Draco smirked, 'I wonder who it will be this time' he thought looking over at the others in the great hall. His eyes met Ginny's for a second when she turned away obviously in a conversation with Hermione, probably about school work.

Draco put his chin down on his palm and gazed over at Ginny pretending to pay attention to his friends babbling. Sighing he got up and strolled out of the hall and went back to his room to get his quill. Or at least that is what he told Blaise. He walked back up there slowly as he reached the portrait he said the password and entered his room and sat down behind his bed before pulling out a wooden box with his father's knife in it. Looking at it warily he put it on his arm and cut across it letting the scarlet blossoms rise from his flesh. 'Ginny will never be mine, and my father will make me a fucking Death Eater when I turn 18, and even if I had Ginny she would suffer from my fathers' wrath' he thought as tears pricked at his eyes. Blinking them away he sighed as he wrapped a bandage around his arm and pulled his robes' sleeve down over it as he grabbed his supplies for class.

He was racing to class when he realized today was the first day back, so he had a Potions' with Gryffindor, he slowed down because he knew Snape would be paying to much attention to the golden trio to notice his absense. He opened the dungeon door quietly and slipped into his seat near Blaise, when Snape saw Hermione rush in, late to her seat he walked over to her and stated coldly, "Miss Granger 10 points from your house as well as detention with me...TONIGHT!" With that he walked back to his desk and eyed the class roughly before telling them what potion they were making today. "Today we are concocting a special potion and it will be a simple truth telling potion," he smiled wickedly "it only lasts for one question and I will be asking each one of you to come to my desk with the potion completed at the end of the class, and therefore try your concotion out on you to see if it works as it should." He sat down and watched the class drudge on their potion.

The class took an intake of breathe and started the potion as the directions popped onto the board. Draco scanned the ingrediants before hurriedly chopped/sliced/diced what he needed. He put in the ingrediants one by one untl a silver wisp of smoke concluded he was done, he looked over at Hermione's cauldron, she was already done, go figure. He poured his potion into a bottle, labeled it and walked it over to Professor Snapes desk. "Good job, Draco as always...now return to you seat!"

Draco mumbled, "Yes sir," turned around and walked back to his desk to help Blaise, who was no wise ass about Potions', Snape apparently was having a bad day and gave him detention for helping out another student. Grumbling Draco shut up, took a nap...and dreamt about Ginny. He woke up to feel Blaise groping him and moaned uncomfortably, "BLAISE! How dare you touch, much less grope....my precious'!"

Laughing Blaise just replied, " So who is Virginia, is it that hunky Ron Weasley's sister....hmmmm and anyways you know you liked it!" he started walking off with too much bounce in his step as Draco groaned in distress and grumbled about being touched down "there" of all places by his best friend. 'Anyways...so Blaise likes Ron...haha the weasel king' he thought bemused. As he walked to his next class he was lost in thought about Blaises new crush and his own for that matter when he ran into a red, faced Ginny who looked like she was about to kill someone. "What's wrong Ginny?" Draco asked concerned.

"Harry,....Harry won't stop flirting with me, the fairy boy may get all the others chicks but not me hell fucking no!!!, Sure I may have liked him a couple of years ago but hell that was then this is NOW!" she blurted out. Groaning she wiped her face with her sleeve, "Damn I just messed up my eyeliner!" I knew I should've spelled it on this morning but NO I had too much fun with the muggle stuff..." growling she looked up and met Draco's gaze..."Oh sorry..." she said bowing, "I guess my temper gets the hold of me and I cannot think straight." She took in a calmed breathe and kissed Draco on the cheek. "By the way thanks for the lessons, I cannot wait for more." with that she scrambled off.

Draco shook his head in confusion and sighed as he tried to sort out everything she said. Walking to his Care of Magical Creatures class he sighed but then brightened up becausehe would see Blaises' little crush without the sex-oholic moron there. ' Ill be more than happy to hook Ronny boy up with my pal, the boy seems smart enough.' with that thought he walked up to Ron.

"What do you want you bloody prat," Ron hissed at him

"Oh do you really want to know now, well for one I know your an inside the closet bi-sexual and for another, well lets just say this Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have got an eye out for you, they think you'd be a lovely addition for their little family."

"W..w...what the bloody 'ell," he stammered "I...I...i,...i am not!"

"Well isn't that just quaint, after all I did see you swooning over Harry in your...what was it...hmmm fifth year s'pose." Draco smirked

"How...how do you know that...I mean urmm I did not!" he stuttered red faced.

Laughing Draco just walked off and would leave the poor virgin to Blaise and Pansy, they would surely enjoy that.

Looking back he noticed Harry walking over to Ron to see what was wrong, he didn't notice at first because he was too busy locking lips and tongue on hiss girlfriend...hell I don't even know where she came from, I dont even know what house she comes from, Draco thought curiosuly. "Bloody Hell..." he said out loud, "why am I thinking about Peebrain Potters' love life. Punching a tree he felt better see that his knuckles were nice and ....bloody he whispered the word softly thinking of the many cuts he made and all the bruises and scars from daddy dearest. Sighing he watched Hagrid perform his lesson on yet another "gentle" creature or so he says. 'Whatever,' Draco thought I'll just read about it later or get someone to copy Granger's for me. WIth that he chuckled, then leaned against the tree and fell asleep.

A/N: Further chapters will be NC-17 and we will see S.S/H.G B.Z/P.P/R.W H.P/??? hook ups just a fair warning plus without other couple this thing will be one dimensionally planed and therefore dull. We need different action man! Enjoy me randomness...cause right now m feeling the warm fuzzies of my intelligence.

(")(")0 ---BUNNEH


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We know I dont own any of these characters,....too bad thogh I want Draco ad Snape and RON!!!! well yeah here is chapter 6. BOW BEFORE ME!

Ginny blushed as she ran to the Great Hall for lunch, silently cursing herself to be careful so she didn't run into Draco.....'Draco...' she thought slowly as she let the words roll across her tongue as she thought about him and the other night...he was so gorgeous even his scars were somewhat angelic. What made her think about him so much was the fact of the scars....were they self inflicted...from his dad or both....all of the thoughts worried her, so she decieded to ask him her next piano lesson...tonight she thought warmly...tonight.

She reached the Great Hall her black hair falling into her face as she bowed her head to Hermione and sat down. "Good Afternoon Hermione," she said yawning like a feline.

Even though Hermione and Herslef had their differences but the had alot in common...they both had to deal with her brother...and Harry ( . ) those two were always needy, whether it be notes or study tips. Ginny was smart for her age and was always having deep, intelligent conversations with Hermione about Potions' or Muggle Ruins, of course Hermione new more, but Ginny was like her father and was interested deeply in muggle affairs...mainly art. Hermione changed alot over the years, she was beautiful for one, intelligent, but she was depressed all the time, 'I'll paint her a picture' Ginny thought hoping it would bring a smile to her face.

"Oh...hello Ginny," Hermione replied also yawning.

"I can tell you have been up studying all night, y' know you dont have to, you already know the books and spells word for word, wand swish's, and ingredients." Ginny replied grumpily.

"I know..." she said softly, "I just want to do well, this is after all my last year and my parents' expect me to ACE everything," she said tiredly.

"Oh...well if you need a study buddy I am always here for you," Ginny tried to cheer her up, " Besides I can help you in Potions' if thats' what has you worried." she grinned wickedly.

"Oh," Hermione said perking up a bit "Everyone knows your the best in potions, Im good at it yes but I have to be for my parents' sake, you love it!"

"Well," Ginny said as she ate a celery stick, "I'd be honoured...oh yeah I heard you and Malfoy have detention with Snape." She giggled "Have fun" she droned off as she ran out of the hall and up to her room, 'I need a release' she thought tiredly 'I'll skip Care of Magical Creatures, Im sure Hagrid wont notice.' she said her password and entered her room and threw off her clothes. 'Freedom' she thought happily as she jumped into a freezing cold bath. She loved how the water kissed her skin making it prickle. She picked up her wand and magicked over her knife. 'Only one cut...no one would noticed...I need ink anyways' she thought as she felt the metal glide across her skin. It was a beautiful sight,...really it was...watching liquid roses bloom across her icey white skin. It was like a painting. She grabbed a small potions tube and held it against her arm as she watched the scarlet river run into its new home.

"Beautiful," she said awed by her bloods beauty. No matter how many times she say it she loved the way blood look against mere flesh.

Shrugging her shoulders she got up dried herself off and threw her uniform back on, quickly grabbing her bag off of the chair she rushed out of her room and too the Dungeons'. 'Snape will be pissed' she muttered as she quietly entered the classroom and took her usual seat in the back.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Weasley." Proffessor Snape sneered "Five Points from Gryffindor!" he smiled wryly. He still didnt accept her to be the best student in Potions' he had in years well at least one that had a passion for it such as she did.

She nodded quietly silently rubbing her cut with a black fingernail as she started dreaming about Draco again. Snapes' voice broke her back to reality as he was naming the properties of Wormwort, and Dragonbane. She picked up her favorite quill and started writing out her perfect set of notes occasionally glaring at the kid next to her who was trying to copy her notes again! Ginny winced as she banged her arm on the desk but took no notice as one of her old scars started bleeding again. She sat bored entertwining one of her small braids in between her slender fingers. Sighing she started to write a poem just a poem about life.

_Someday I will be free  
Caught up in the whirlwinds breeze  
Fire dances upon the trees'_

_Autumns beauty; heavenly birth_

_I fly to the sunset upon my broom_

_Moonlight trailing stars a beacon to return_

_Living day by day in a place forgotten_

_Wishing upon a phoenix's tail so bright_

_To be lost forevermore  
Open the mysterious door_

_and find what you lost once before  
A soul, re-awakened lost and re-newed  
A sun bleeding over the seas' silvery edge  
Being born again as the moon rises _

_from its earthen grave_

_Nothing can keep me here, except you._

She looked at her poem and smiled even through the flaws it had its own unique beauty...like someone she wished she knew more....Draco Noctavian Malfoy....

Ginny walked back up the staircase and deceided to roam the halls a bit as she ran into Draco and Hermione solemly walked to the Dungeons' for their detention with Proffessor Snape. 'Poor them' she thought laughing ' I like Snape he is a great teacher, rude yes, but a good teacher and an even better disciplinarian!' I feel for Draco and Hermione (.) Teehee

A/N: Teehee Sorry this is a wee bit shorter than usual but I have chapter 7 coming up right after this one and Ill update it when I get back from Florida or when Im in Korea who knows me sure dont! ( . ) Well anywhos the secret is revealed of S...wait I have said too much! Well love all of you my sweethearts who reviewed and commented so far much love. Peace.

Beware the power of Mr. Birdy Pants ( ' ) tweet tweet  
(/ )  
" "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry its been awhile guys, I was gone on vacation in hell (florida) too much sunlight, my eyes are burning and my skin is tanned somewhat ish all upset well yeah anyways Ill get these up ASAP yeah anywho here is chapter 7.

Snape glared over at Draco and Hermione, he may be Draco's godfather but he sure as bloody hell was not about to go easy on him his last year at Hogwarts. He noted as he looked Miss Granger up and down that she blossomed into a fine young woman over the years.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy due to your inconviences in my classroom earlier today you shall both recieve fair punishment," he drawled passively. "Now Miss Granger you will be accompaning me with grading these fine first years' assignments (ewwie) he said as he waved his long, pale hands over teh enormous pile of parchment, " as for you Mr. Malfoy, you will be organizing my workroom by alphabetical order...again!" Draco groaned mentally at teh thought of the old cluttered workroom, and he was no fan of cleanliness. Snape smirked, "Hand me your wands and lets begin!"

Draco trudged over to the workroom and started organizing the bottom shelves, 'this is a houselfs job, but NO Snapey poo has to be against house elf usage DAMNIT!' he thought disgusted.

Snape watched Draco leave and sat down at his desk. Groaning mentally he divided the pile of parchment between him and Miss Granger. He really couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, with her pale skin, cinnamon eyes, and long wavy brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and her back. As the worked he heard the woman stiffle a yawn, and being brought up a genteman he got up and went to his private chambers to boild some water for tea.

Hermione yawned again after noticing Proffessor Snapes' departure, curiosly she got up and followed him noticing e went to his personal chambers and blushed as she ran back to her hair and sat down flexing her now cramped fingers and continued to grade each page extensively. She was amazed at how horrible these people could write, sighing she kind of felt bad for the Proffessor after all he was a handsome, lonely man who has to teach brats all day...not to mention grading their works incompetance.

Pausing she gaspedand groaned, 'Dman I have a crush on my proffessor! Proffessor Snape! ' She felt nauseas, claming herself she deceided to concetrate on her detention.

Snape saw Hermiones',....Miss Grangers puzzlement. Curious Snape poured a small portion of the truth potion, he saved from class that morning, into her cup of tea. He walked over to the workroom he handed his god son Draco a cup of tea to keep his strength up. Snape smirked, "Mr. Malfoy drink up and get back to work, you have 3 shelves left and then you may leave! Now do me a favor and do them right this time!" he barked as he strolled back over to his desk, ignoring Dracos' loud grumbling and sat down to finish grading his papers. He passed Miss Granger her tea as he sipped on his own. He glanced over the rim of his cup that she was eyeing it as if it were either a love spell or a potion.... 'heh how quaint' he thought wickedly. "Miss Granger I do expect at least a bit of considerationor the very least a _Thank you."_ Her eyes got big before she muttered a quick "_yes sir" _before carefully taking a small sip of the tea. She glanced down and continued her work quietly, un-aware of the potion she drank.

"Miss Granger is the grading of these _first years' _assignments that troubling, or need I say that there is something _else_?" Snape countered saying each word with care.

She looked up a bit troubled and as the words popped out from her mouth, "I have a crush on Proffessor Severus Snape." She jumped up placing her hands over her mouth....'I cant believe I just said that,...I....I know I was thinking about it but...how could I have said it ...TO HIM!....Oh merlin....' she thought ashamed. Her eyes became big as the reality of it all sunk in as she felt the blush creep its way up to her face. Moaning she looked at her lap for a moment before pretending nothing happened.

Snape on the other hand looked at her with slight interest but continued his grading and said nothing more of the _inncident_ and waiting for the detention to end so he could get away from..._this _girl.

Draco came in red faced apparently tired as he asked for Snapes quick inspection of the workroom so he could leave.

Snape looked over the workroom satisfied before giving Draco his wand back, turning to Miss Granger still blushing he said "Enough! Detention is over for tonight I am satisfied with both of your work now if you will leave and I would hope it taught you a lesson, now for such good work you do not have to appear for any other nights detentions with me unless you mis-behave in my class again. Now go!" He said harshly as he waved his hand to the door while giving Miss Granger her wand. He watched them both rush out of the dungeons releaved.

Snape was still in shock, as he placed a hand to his temple thinking over the events of the night as he retired to his room.

A/N: Im sorry I havent updated in a bit, I have been a wee bit depressed considering one of my best friends commited suicide a few days ago, I happened to be on vacation and didnt here about it until recently. I found out from his brother who had emailed me the bad news, so Im not quite sure when I will be updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I kinda did. I did write it before I wrote chapter 6. heh love you all. Your so far loyal author... Bryanne C

p.s. Im thinking about making Harry.....ummm nevermind IGNORE ME!


	8. Chaper 8

**A/N:** _Look I finally got around to updating Im so sorry everyone! I hope you like the smut and warning to those who read this yes there is a sex scene if you dont like them dont read my story because I guarantee there will be quite a few in the future.Hehe my literature teacher looks like SNape, no seriously he does. To those people who have commented You have some answers and such at the bottoms._

Draco stumbled his way to his room yawning as he was about to say his password he got a mouthful of something ...soft? He Looked up and stared at Ginny who looked unfathomed and said "Are you done yet or do you need a cookie?" she yawned as he looked at her and smirked. She just stood there and shruged her petite shoulders and moved behind him waiting for enterance "So are we going to do this or not." she smiled sweetly as she saw his mouth slack slightly. She loved confusing men it was her in fact only good quality besides Potions'.

Draco straightend slowly and said "sepultorum"as he entered through the portrait hole as he beckoned her to come in with a small wave of his hand. She followed happily as he felt her grab his hand. "Ginny m'dear do take a seat" he said as gracefully as he could through his tiredness, as he guided her to the piano bench, after she sat down he sat next to her. They spent hours talking, lauhging and learning more about eachother as they shared musics magic. He saw Ginny get up and walk over to his emerald geen couch and sit down, she yawned so adorably with her little vampire fangs, temorary Im sure. SHe curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. He sat their watching her and played a song, one of his favorites on a muggles opera...Phantom of the Opera, it was such a touching piece of theatre production. He let the melody of "angel of music" float from his humming mouth down through his fingers, he was her angel and she would be his goddess. He sighed happily at teh thought hoping one day life would always be so pleasant. Draco heard the fire cackle loudly and knew that his fathers' nightly visit would be soon quickly he cast a spell over his piano to hide it. He walked over to Ginny and picked her up gently and took her into his room, to lay her down on his bed, he kissed her forehead softly, as she stirred and murmered his name as she went back into a deep sleep.

"DRACO NOCTAVIAN MALFOY! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE WE HAVE MATTERS TO DISCUSS! "growled Lucious Malfoys' head from the fire.

"Yes father..." Draco bowed and took a seat on the chair.

"The dark lord is patiently waiting for you to become of age so you can become a deatheater, and he is willing to make an exception in your case."

"Father I will think about it presently, I will be obliged to do as the dark lord wishes" He spit out the lie.

"Thats excellent my son, any progress with your whore, whats her name Violet? Oh yes Pansy Parkinson that ugly wench, just be glad you dont have to marry that foul creature till your 18, its in the papers you know and what a fine bit of galleons your little whore will bring you." Lucious smirked as Draco mentally cringed at the thought of his best friends girlfriend being dissed.

"Indeed father I am glad that you have decieded to visit tongiht, but it looks like I have to be getting to bed sir, I have potions tomorrow and I dont want Severus to be disapointed in me."

"Good boy the dark lord will be happy to hear that." the word happy dripping like poison from his lips.

"Goodnight father." Draco murmered and bowed his head as he turned around and went into his room.

Ginny was sitting on the bed wide-eyed and gawking at him " Are you reeally going to go into Voldemorts services?"

"Hell No" He growled tossing his shirt onto the floor.

"Really?" she asked quietly and with a bit more courage she asked "Does he know?"

"Woman do you think I'd be that blind to let a maniac like that know of my perferable future, he would surely kill me, his own son on the spot if he knew, if he even suspected!"

"Oh..." She got up and kissed him on the lips sticking her tongue gratefully into his mouth nibbling on it with her fangs.

She heard Draco moan as she un-buttoned his pants, pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She tore off her corset with one hand, as he pulled off her miniskirt feeling around for her knickers. Ginny moaned excitedly as she started kssing her way down his scarred chest, feeling her breast erect as she pulled on his skivvies with her teeth as the fell she looked satsified when she saw his erect manhood before her as her mouth engulfed it. She felt Dracos body tremble as she reached up with her hands and grasped his. He pulled her up to his face and kissed her wildly she did not complain.

Draco finally came to his senses and pushed her away, gasping he moaned a silent apology and asked to be left alone. Ginny got up covering her breats with one arm and grabbed her wand. SHe cast a quick clothing spell as she felt the tears forming, she said "sorry" slowly and softly and ran out of his portrait hole and into her prefect rooms and cried into her pillow.

**A/N:** _To all my fans here are some replies-_

**power of the stars: **_Well I dont have a bf or gf anymore I broke up with them apparently my bf sisnt know I was bi and got scared, and my gf is just pissed at me so no more either of them I kinda sad but oh well. _

**FuckMeImIrish: **_Im glad you love the story so far so do I and I love these pairings too and Im glad you like them too, Im not alone! w00t! Keep RR and much love will come your way._

**AngelSerpent91: **_Hehe I love messing with stories and characters, if you dont like Harry being gay I could always do something else something unexpected._

_**Mennie: **Im sorry about the grammer mistakes I was going through a tough time, Im glad you like the story though._

**Eve Granger: **_Its not ew I like the pairing actually, want to hear something funny my literature teacher looks like snape. hehe _

**Icy-Queen: **_DOnt worry I will keep writing no matter what, even if its delayed._

_Love the **Bryanne! **RR because she loves you!_


End file.
